I promise you
by WaterlooRoadSianandMadi
Summary: Spoiler Alert! A little fan fiction about Ineta and Roxy based on spoilers for next week. Ineta and Roxy finally bond over an unfortunate incident. Roxy realises that she has to be there for this little girl. Possible one shot but if I get some interest I will update more. Please review!


**Think this is probably just going to be a one shot but might as well try it. Wanted something to keep me occupied while I wait for more Mitchell drama in EastEnders. I saw the spoiler about Roxy and Ineta and thought I might try this :) Please review and tell me what you think. I might delete it and write it again after the actually episode but thought I'd just give it a wee go. **

Ineta woke up and instantly didn't want to go to school. She didn't want to have to deal with them girls. She really didn't like them and knew that they clearly didn't like her.

Ineta woke down the stairs and noticed Roxy and her dad.

"Come on, hurry up" Roxy said and Ineta sighed sitting down. Roxy sighed at the girl's attitude.

They sat in silence and Ineta just looked at her food.

"Eat up" Roxy said and Ineta looked at her.

"I don't feel well" Ineta said and Roxy sighed.

"Don't start this again" Roxy said. The girl had been reluctant to go to school all week.

"I feel sick" Ineta said and Roxy sighed. She really couldn't be doing with this, as if she didn't have enough things going on at the moment.

"Please" Ineta begged.

"For God sake, you are a little menace. There is so much going on just now and you are being so selfish" Roxy said and Ineta looked down. She hated making Roxy angry but she really couldn't go to school. She looked up nervously at Roxy and the woman sighed.

"Go and get changed into some normal clothes" Roxy said and Ineta nodded running up the stairs to get changed.

"Do you think she is really sick?" Aleks asked and Roxy shook her head.

"I doubt it" Roxy said.

"Will you speak to me later?" Aleks asked and Roxy sighed.

"Well, I will if I have time" Roxy said stressing out again.

"Thank you" Aleks said before leaving for work. Roxy quickly got Amy ready.

"Ineta, Amy and I are leaving now. I will be back in an hour, so you better be ready" Roxy shouted. Ineta heard her and realised she'd better start getting ready.

Ineta decided to jump in the shower before getting changed into a long sleeve short and denim joggers.

She walked down the stairs and took a blanket with her to snuggle up with.

Ineta sat on the sofa. She had the TV on but she wasn't really paying attention to it. She was just thinking about everything.

Roxy arrived home and looked in on Ineta. She noticed the girl and stepped forward into the room.

"What's going on with you?" Roxy asked and Ineta shrugged.

"Listen Ineta, I understand that you not sick and I don't appreciate being lied to" Roxy said and Ineta looked down.

"I'm sorry" Ineta said.

"So are you really ill?" Roxy asked and Ineta shook her head.

"So why wouldn't you go to school?" Roxy asked and again Ineta looked down.

"Ineta" Roxy said looking at the girl.

"You know you can tell me anything don't you" Roxy said grabbing Ineta's hand. She got a fright when the girl flinched.

"Ineta" She said looking at the arm. Undoing the buttons of the girl's skirt she rolled it up revealing bruises.

"What happened? Who did this?" Roxy asked worried. Ineta didn't say anything.

Roxy held the girl's arm in hers hand and looked at the bruise.

"Ineta, please tell me" Roxy said really wanting the girl to open up to her.

"Did you do it to yourself?" Roxy asked and Ineta shook her head.

"So who did?" Roxy asked.

"Thea" Ineta said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Roxy asked leaning forward closer towards her step daughter.

"She hurts me and calls me names" Ineta said and Roxy was so annoyed.

"I can't believe that" Roxy said. Ineta just looked down. She was so embarrassed and upset.

"Come here" Roxy said opening her arms and pulling the girl into her chest.

"Now sweetie, listen to me I am going to fix this. I promise sweetie, I am going to get this sorted" Roxy said kissing the girl on the head.

She felt so bad, this little girl had gone through so much and Roxy hadn't been there for her.

"Come on, we are going to go to that school and sort this out" Roxy said and Ineta shock her head.

"No please" Ineta begged but Roxy shook her head, she was adamant that they were going to sort this out.

They were walking across the square to get the bus when Ineta clung onto Roxy.

"What's wrong?" Roxy asked.

"That's Thea's mum" Ineta whispered and Roxy nodded before storming over to the woman.

"Oi, do you know what your daughter has been doing to that little girl" Roxy shouted and the woman just rolled her eyes.

"What have you got to do with her anyway? I'm surprised you haven't sent her home yet" Thea's mum said.

"You do not speak about my step daughter like that" Roxy said. After a couple of other heated responses Roxy's angry was boiling over.

"She isn't anything, I'm glad my daughter hurt her" She said and Roxy flipped.

She stepped forward and punched the woman to the ground.

"Don't you dare speak to my little girl like that" Roxy said before turning around and putting her arm around Ineta as they walked back to the house.

"Thank you" Ineta said and Roxy smiled.

"No problem sweetie, but we are going to school tomorrow to sort this all out" Roxy said and Ineta sighed but nodded.

"Good girl" Roxy said as she kissed the girl on the head.

"Roxy?" Ineta asked and Roxy looked at the girl.

"Am I really your little girl?" Ineta asked and Roxy smiled.

"As long as you don't mind" Roxy asked and Ineta nodded.

"I like it" She said.

"I'm really sorry for not being there for you, I promise from now on any problems you have I want you to know that you can speak to me" Roxy said and Ineta nodded.

"Thank you Rox, for everything you did today" Ineta said and Roxy smiled.

"I promise, that I will protect you" Roxy said and Ineta smiled.

They cuddled up on the sofa for a while before they went to pick Amy up from school. Ineta wanted to go with Roxy. Since the incident, she hadn't wanted to leave Roxy's side. She was scared they would come to the house and hurt her again.

They picked Amy up and went back home. Both girl's sat at the table doing their homework and Roxy was doing her best to help her but she wasn't managing great.

They managed to get their homework done before the girl's and Roxy watched a film.

"So back to school tomorrow?" Aleks asked Ineta when he walked in and both Roxy and Ineta nodded. Roxy was playing with Ineta's hair and the girl was resting back on Roxy's chest. Aleks was slightly surprised as the girl and Roxy hadn't bonded a lot.

Soon they went up the stairs to start getting ready for bed.

"What was going on with Ineta?" Aleks asked.

"Oh it's just some horrible girls bullying her" Roxy said. "She has bruises. I am taking her to the school tomorrow to get it sorted"

"Do you want me to come?" Aleks asked and Roxy shook her head.

"No It's fine, I think she will do better with just one of us" Roxy said and Aleks nodded.

Roxy then went up the stairs to help the girls get ready for bed and into bed.

She cuddled Amy in first and gave her a kiss before doing the same with Ineta.

"I love you sweetie, and I promise we will get this all sorted, okay? Don't worry" Roxy said and Ineta nodded.

"Thank you, I love you too" Ineta said before drifting off to sleep.

**Hope this is okay :) please review :D**


End file.
